


Uncensored

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty year old Ashton Irwin starts a summer internship at Uncensored Magazine's head office in London. Sat across from him in the cramped intern office is Luke Hemmings, the last person Ashton expected to see. Luke Hemmings is heir to all that is Uncensored; the infamy, the money, the business. He's placed on a pedestal by his father and all those who work for him for all the wrong reasons, except maybe Ashton's own reasons. </p><p>Or: Heir!Luke and Intern!Ashton AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncensored

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote months ago that I finally decided to post, it was chaptered but then I realized it's really not that long and works better as a one shot so the formatting is a little odd. I apologize. Otherwise I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“And this is where you’ll be working for the summer,” the CEO of Uncensored Magazine, Mr. Hemmings, said opening a door to a room not much larger than a standard broom closet.  


 Ashton wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks, to be completely honest the twenty year old was quite nervous to be starting his internship for one of the biggest and best rock n roll magazines in the world. The broom closet/intern office somehow managed to fit an abundance of filing cabinets and two desks opposite each other, Ashton was happy to see he got his very own swivel chair, **score!**

“Basically you’ll be doing the filing, scheduling and answering the phone, alright?” Mr. Hemmings asked personably. To Ashton he seemed like a great guy, very hands on with his new employees and dedicated to his work. I mean who wouldn’t be when your family had built this mega magazine corporation from the ground up for the past three generations and had moved their center of operations to London all the way from Australia. Ashton was aware there was now a fourth generation that was supposed to be lingering around here somewhere, he’d heard some of the office ladies gushing over him. Apparently he was quite the catch. And **oh so** adorable.

“That sounds great, and I’d like to thank you once again for giving me this amazing opportunity. I won’t let you down,” Ashton said as a tall, lanky, blonde whirlwind of a boy rushed past him and into the office, claiming the desk which was filled with old magazines, guitar picks, and a tangle of headphones.

“I don’t expect you to, but maybe I’m biased as you are a fellow Aussie,” Mr. Hemmings agreed with a slight grin. Ashton was thrilled that his boss thought so highly of him already. “And that, Mr. Irwin, is my son and heir to Uncensored Magazine, Luke.”

The whirlwind, or rather Luke, looked up curiously, blue eyes meeting hazel, appraising the older boy. He nodded once and looked back down at the aggravating mess of cords in his hands.

“Nice to meet you?” Ashton said and then reprimanded himself mentally for making it sound more like a question rather than statement. He really needed to work on his self-confidence when in new situations. And with his boss directly behind him, he was starting to feel small, **smaller.**

“Yeah,” Luke grumbled still determined to fix his headphones though they looked to Ashton beyond repair.

“Well, Luke you’ll show Mr. Irwin here everything he needs to know, correct?” Mr. Hemmings said, guiding Luke to keep him on track.

“Right,” Luke agreed halfheartedly. Mr. Hemmings nodded firmly, clapped a hand on Ashton’s shoulder, offered up one more friendly smile and vacated the office.

With the distraction of his boss gone Ashton took the time to fully take in his new co-worker/superior heir to all that is holy to him as he took his seat at his desk. The eighteen year old was dressed in a ripped band shirt, the skinniest jeans Ashton had ever seen in his life, and a lip ring that the boy seemed content to fiddle with now that he’d discarded the hopeless headphones with an annoyed sigh. Ashton could definitely see why the office ladies had been gushing over him, he wasn’t just attractive, he was enticing, Ashton would even go so far as to say alluring.  

“So Mr. Irwin,” Luke started as Ashton flinched at the formality of the name.

“Ashton,” he corrected hastily. Luke seemed unfazed.

“So, **Ashton,** all you really need to know is the filing goes in alphabetical order and the scheduling changes every five seconds,” Luke explained.

“Right, thanks,” Ashton accepted his explanation and started to skim the files that were sat on his desk, work already stacked right in front of him. As the older boy went about his business he couldn’t help but wonder why the future of the company was stuck in such a positon as an intern. Sure he was young but you might have just thought he’d have a higher authority in his future empire.

Ashton was kept plenty busy, answering the phone, changing the schedule consistently, as Luke had warned, and wheeling from the filing cabinets to his desk over and over again. Though he was hectically busy he still found time for the back of his mind to wonder about the boy not five feet from him, who sat idly by, scrolling through a laptop. Instead of wondering if Luke was doing his work like he was supposed to, Ashton wondered how human’s eyes could possibly be so **blue.** How someone’s simple gaze made him so flustered and confused.

“Do you play drums?” Luke asked breaking the almost tangible thought bubble Ashton  had developed. Looking up a bit stupidly from his broken daze he questioned Luke with his eyes, he’d missed the question completely. “Drum? Do you play the drums?”

“Yeah, ah, how’d you know that?” Ashton replied swallowing nervously.

“You’ve been tapping your fingers over there quite rhythmically for the past ten minutes,” Luke remarked.

With conscious effort Ashton stopped the thumping of his fingers and pulled his hand into his lap, a blush playing across his cheeks, heating his whole face. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it was fine, a great way to fill the silence actually, now that my headphones are toast,” Luke chimed making Ashton’s blush only deepen.

“Well that’s great to hear, because I’ve been fired before for it becoming ‘annoying’ and ‘intolerable’,” Ashton shared, unsure why he was even bothering. _I should have just left it alone. He obviously doesn’t care what you do._

“Then they were a shit employer,” Luke informed leaning back in his chair. “It’s kind of endearing actually.”

**  
**

_Shit, shit, shit. I didn’t mean to say that. Just play it off._ “You know because drumming is like really cool.” _Oh so sly._ “I’d love to learn to play.”

The older boy grinned from ear to ear, his dimples like craters on the moon. Luke felt something stirring inside him with the simple act of a smile.

“But what about those guitar picks? They can’t just be for show?” Ashton asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I play, mostly for fun. Do you?” Luke asked wanting to keep the conversation going as smoothly as possible. There was just something about talking with Ashton that seemed so **right**.

“A bit. My friend Michael taught me,” Ashton explained. Luke nodded.

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about Michael the Australian guy who dyes his hair incessantly would you?” Luke asked, taking a shot in the dark just wanting to find common ground with Ashton as he was very curious about who he hung out with. For no particular reason, of course. Merely small talk is all. 

“That’d be the one, how’d you know him?”

“Back in Australia we went to school together, wasn’t the best of friends with him but he seemed alright,” Luke responded. “He and my friend Calum are pretty close.”

“I see,” Ashton remarked. “I think I’ve heard that name around before, something about an instrument as well.”

“Yeah, Calum plays bass,” Luke explained. Luke couldn’t help the next thought he had from coming out. “Well look here, we’ve got between us a drummer, two guitar players and a bassist. Why don’t we just start a band?” Luke joked though the thought made him inexplicably happy.

“From intern to rock star, maybe even be featured in Uncensored Magazine someday, yeah?” Ashton giggled, that beautiful smile of his back on his face, lighting up not only his facial features but the whole god damned room. Instead of the stirring in Luke it felt like clawing, ripping, shredding, but entirely lovely at the same time, like butterflies with razor sharp wings.

“You know I thought we’d go more for a pop sound, maybe be featured in tween magazines,” Luke said composing his features as he watched the older boy arch his eyebrow in question and then shake his head with a small chuckle.

“Right, Mr. Lip ring and ripped skinny jeans in a sugary pop band. I could definitely see that,” Ashton retorted making Luke smile automatically.

“And Mr. Button up and slacks in a rock band, great image,” Luke laughed, throwing his head back slightly.

“Well in my defense when I got dressed for work today I didn’t exactly know I was starting a band with you,” Ashton said pulling a face as he looked down at his attire, pulling at the collar of his crisp white button up.

Luke was ecstatic, beyond really, that Ashton had just said ‘you’ and not ‘Heir to the throne’ or ‘CEO’s son’ or some other  name that automatically put him up on a pretentious pedestal given to him by the people around the office, there was just something different about Ashton, it didn’t seem like his title mattered to him. And that mattered to Luke.

The rest of the morning was spent cracking jokes as they poured over the filing and answered the phone, that damn clawing back inside of Luke, trying to escape him. When lunch hour rolled around the boys didn’t even notice, contently sitting at their desks just measly feet from each other as they tried to figure the other out.

**  
**

“I’ve got to admit, this work day was much more than anticipated,” Ashton admitted softly as he tucked the last of the filing away, swiveling his chair back to face Luke who sat with a small smirk. 

“You’re actually the only intern whose made it a full day without getting on my nerves,” Luke said.

“What?” Ashton questioned, perplexed, now there was the instant flashbacks to everything he’d said to Luke, his cheeks heating up when he remembered being called out for his tapping. Was Luke lying to spare his feelings? Giving the younger boy the once over, he seemed as genuine as they come. Ashton let out a breath after his assessment as Luke explained some of the interns he’d encountered since last year.

“Oh God, Suzy was the worst, one of the most thoughtless girls I’ve ever met, she once left her phone in the fridge, who does that?”

“I mean with enough to drink I could see it happening to anybody,” Ashton remarked and wanted to kick himself. Should he be talking about alcohol at work? Is that against the protocol?

“I think you cracked the code, Suzy must have been drunk every day,” Luke chuckled.

“Well I’ll try not to drink to heavily before coming in then,” Ashton laughed, feeling a bit of ease after wanting to kick himself so roughly, Luke’s easy demeanor spreading through him slowly.

“I on the other hand can’t make any promises,” Luke joked with a wink. “Just be sure to cover for me. Wouldn’t want to upset the old man.”

“Oh son, you could never upset me, you’re the heir to the throne,” Mr. Hemmings supplied as he entered the small ‘office’, the door being left open to let in some air.

“Of course not,” Luke said dryly, Ashton couldn’t miss the bitterness to his tone, the bite in his words, or the obvious look of discomfort on the younger boys face.

“Anyway, I didn’t come here to praise you, though it’s never a bad time to compliment your kid,” Mr. Hemmings started with a smile at Luke and then turned to Ashton who was sat awkwardly watching the familial exchange. “I came here to congratulate Mr. Irwin on his first day on the job.”

“Thank you very much, sir,” Ashton accepted the compliment, a bit unsteadily as he rose to shake his boss’s offered hand. Ashton really did appreciate the sentiment that went with Mr. Hemmings and how personable he was to all staff, even just the tiny office interns.

“Not a problem, just keep up the good work, I see you’ve made it through all the filing and figured out the phone system,” Mr. Hemmings assessed with an easy glance at the office.

“Sure did,” Ashton agreed. Mr. Hemmings only nodded and glanced back at his son, who was now staring down the elder with an odd look.

“Well you boys better be off, I don’t want to over work you. And Luke you’d better get ready for your big date tonight, huh, son?”

Ashton would have been gutted if not for the look of complete and utter distaste on Luke’s face, which made Ashton completely confused. He didn’t like Luke like that, he wasn’t even sure if he liked boys that way, but he couldn’t deny the fact that the look on Luke’s face when said date was mentioned brought him immense joy.

With a sarcastic smirk and thumbs up Luke replied to his father, “Gee dad, wouldn’t wanna miss out on a perfect opportunity to mingle with our possible sellers daughter now would I?”

Sensing the tension between the Hemmings Ashton thought it a perfect time to excuse himself with some form of a stupid ramble, once out of earshot of the now arguing family members Ashton let out a sigh of relief. Unsure if his relief was coming from the fact that he was out of the most uncomfortable situation he’d ever been in or because Luke so obviously did not want to date this girl.

He picked up his stride as he neared the elevator doors, wanting to put work and all that came with it out of his mind for the night, only the promise of meeting Michael at the bar keeping his thoughts. He entered the small elevator after its ding and pressed the ground floor button only to hold the doors when that damn whirlwind came flying down the hallway, shouting to hold the elevator. Luke stepped in with a huff and appreciative head nod.

  


“Thanks,” Luke said appreciatively taking in Ashton’s somewhat confused expression as the monotonous elevator music played in the background. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that back there, working with family sucks, but working **for** family is even worse.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine, I don’t understand it completely, but I’ll accept it,” Ashton remarked making Luke grin. For Luke it wasn’t every day that someone was so willing to accept his flaws, he felt he needed to be perfect, to live up to his fathers heightened image of himself, to prove himself worthy of Uncensored and all that went with it. The icing on top of what Ashton said was that he didn’t bullshit Luke and pretend to know exactly what he was going through, just that he was accepting of it. The elevator dinged and the doors swiftly opened to the lobby, Luke instantly realizing he wouldn’t get to see Ashton until tomorrow, and in that moment, tomorrow felt too far away.

“Hey, how bout I buy you a drink? As an apology and a first day pick me up?” Luke offered as they stepped out of the elevator and headed for the double doors, Uncensored plastered on each pane of glass available.

“I was actually about to meet up at the bar with Michael, why don’t you come along?” Ashton offered, his expression neutral, his voice the only indication of what Luke thought was hope.

“That sounds great actually,” Luke said between breaths of relief, if he were to even make it to his set up date he’d prefer to be intoxicated, being around Ashton was just a plus.

“Wait… what about your date?” Ashton inquired as they made their way out the doors, the fresh night air assaulting them after hours of stuffy recycled office air.

“I’m not so concerned about that,” Luke muttered, casting his gaze down to the cracked pavement. “I’m not really into her.”

“She a little Suzy-ish?” Ashton wondered to which Luke shook his head.

“That’s not it,” Luke replied automatically. _It’s more of a she’s not a boy kinda thing,_ he thought, but didn’t dare voice.

Instead of prying Ashton just nodded and tucked his hands into his pockets, letting their conversation lull as they walked on. Luke felt the need to explain himself to Ashton, to be completely upfront with him, but couldn’t bring himself to do so, the words were stuck in his throat, like that damned razor winged butterfly in his stomach, which was now fluttering as Ashton looked over at him with a hint of a smile to which Luke smiled back.

They neared the bar appropriately named “The Blackout”, Luke following Ashton inside, past drunken people swaying on their stools and the semicircle of desperate house wife type ladies eyeing the two boys to where Michael was throwing back a shot.

“Hey mate,” Ashton greeted.

“Ash, Ashton, Ashy, my dear old friend, hello,” Michael slurred, reaching a hand out to his friend, Ashton steadying the blue haired boy easily.

“You’re already drunk,” Ashton observed with a chuckle, Luke laughing with him as Michael nodded his head, a look of obvious acceptance on his face.

“Yeah, here, catch up,” Michael offered sloshing around a now half-filled shot to Ashton.

“Thanks?” Ashton quipped.

“Hmmm. Who’s this?” Michael asked, a stroke of possessive and protectiveness passing through the inebriated boy.

“Luke, he works with me.”

“Well howdy do, Mr. Luke,” Michael jeered and offered a mock salute.

Luke, unsure what to do only smiled and looked to Ashton, who shook his head in distaste, mumbling something of how Michael was much nicer when sober, Michaels knee jerk reaction to that being the bird.

With a slight eye roll Luke watched Ashton take the drink from his friend and intercept the shot being passed down the bar to him. Ashton swiveled and faced Luke, an offering being made. Luke took the full shot figuring “go big or go home”.

Without a word Ashton clinked his shot glass to Luke’s, the start of the night just beginning. The boys downed the drinks, the bitterness chased down with limes Michael was now handing out to everybody at the bar.

**  
**

Last night still pounded in Ashton’s head, remembering shot after shot being passed to him from Michael, blurry images of Luke laughing floating by his thoughts. He felt like utter shit as the elevator doors closed behind him, even the dull music ripping through his skull. The menacing ding and vicious whooshing of the doors opening assaulted his migraine, praying that the aspirin he took would kick in soon. Slowly he made his way through the way to lit headquarters to the back where the intern office was waiting, door opened, Luke already sat behind his desk, feet propped up, eyes closed.

Ashton took a moment to appreciate the sight of Luke so relaxed before entering the office, pushing all of his negative wonderings from his brain. He was allowed to think boys were attractive, there was no law against it, not in London anyway. Luke peeked one of his electric blue eyes open as Ashton settled himself in his swivel chair, which he still loved with all his heart, and watched as Luke cracked half a smile.

“Last night was too much,” the younger boy said, his voice gravelly as if he’d just woken up, which Ashton wondered if he had.

“It was even too much for Michael, and that’s saying something,” Ashton informed, neglecting to incorporate the nitty gritty details of having to calm Michael down as he vomited all of the alcohol out of his system in the early morning hours.

“Next time we do that on a Friday so I have a couple days to feel like shit before work,” Luke said. Delight swelled in Ashton at the thought of a ‘next time’.

“Agreed, never get wasted on a weeknight,” Ashton replied shaking his head solemnly, the pain starting to evaporate as the medicine did its job.

Luke smiled in return and huffed out a sigh as he looked to the stacks of paperwork to be filed. Ashton noticed the blond boy had unplugged his office phone and laughed to which Luke looked at him confusedly, Ashton pointed to the phone.

“Right, it was giving me a headache, well more of a headache,” Luke explained but ultimately plugged the phone back in as Mr. Hemmings stepped into the office, an uncharacteristic scowl on his angular face.

“Lucas, a word please,” the superior commanded, his tone reminded Ashton of one of the few times he’d been in trouble during high school, the principal calling him down from the intercom.

Without a word Ashton watched Luke get up from his chair and walk out of the office, his face void of any emotion, only the slight discoloring of white on his face betraying his nerves. The door shut with finality, leaving Ashton there to wonder and worry about Luke and his father. Mr. Hemmings came off to Ashton as a respectable person with great values and an amazing work ethic, but again, you never know what happens behind closed doors.

Ashton tried to focus on the filing, he really truly did, but he couldn’t stop seeing Luke’s emotionless face walking out the door. Nervously he drummed his fingers along the desk, questioning why he cared so much. He’d only known Luke a day, it’s not as if Ashton **really** knew him, they weren’t friends like he and Michael, they were coworkers, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted… no **needed** to get to know more about Luke.

Debating with himself if this need was purely platonic or something more, he put his head in his hands and sighed. He hadn’t been this confused since his first day in calculous. Only minutes seemed to pass though it felt like eternity and a half when the door reopened and Luke stepped through.

“Everything all right?” Ashton asked tentatively not wanting to overstep.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed out turning his attention to the now ringing phone. Calmly he picked up the phone, turning on his charm almost robotically. “Uncensored headquarters…”

**  
**

Hesitantly Luke stepped out of the intern office, masking his emotions as easily as slipping on a pair of gloves. The walk from his ‘office’ to his father’s office felt immeasurable and painful much like a decent to hell. Luke knew full well why he was about to be reprimanded, though he couldn’t bring himself to regret his decisions that to lead this as he settled into the standard and uncomfortable chair in front of the huge oak desk.

“I know you know why you’re here,” his father claimed rather calmly, freaking out Luke even more. It was like the calm before the storm, the anticipation killing him.

“I missed the date, I wasn’t feeling well,” Luke lied, hoping that his hung over demeanor would help with his lie.

“Bullshit Lucas. You knew how important this was and you chose not to go, is it to spite me? I know I wasn’t around much when you were growing up but I was a decent father, no? I gave you everything you needed, I’m breeding you to become the CEO of my company and you can’t take one date seriously?”

“It’s not the one date, it’s getting her phone number and having to call for a second date, and then we’re in a committed relationship all because you want to buy out some company. I don’t want to date this girl,” Luke fumed standing from his chair and pacing the room not knowing what else to do.

“Why not Lucas? You’re not seeing anyone else. It’s a harmless date. You don’t have to marry the girl.”

“Not yet,” Luke shot back.

“Not ever, just date her until the deal is done.”

“You don’t see how wrong that is? I don’t want to play someone like that! Why don’t you just be a good business man and seal the deal yourself?” Luke asked.

“Business turns personal; I’ve taught you that Luke. You know how important this is for the company,” his father said plopping into his overstuffed office chair with a stressed out sigh.

 “If I’m such a vital part to this company why am I just an intern?” Luke retorted. He knew why, his father had given him the spiel of paying his dues and earning promotion the right way.

“We’ve discussed this how many times Lucas?”

“About as many times as I’ve told you I don’t want to go on a date,” Luke fired back. He was getting angry, his father just wasn’t listening, Luke didn’t like feeling like a pawn in some corporation’s scheme, he just wanted to feel like a son.

“I still just don’t understand why you won’t give her a chance, who’s to say you won’t like her?”

“Me, dad, I say I don’t like her, doesn’t my opinion matter?” Luke questioned his voice cracking.

“Of course it does, but you have no opinion. You haven’t even met her yet.”

“I just- I know I won’t like her okay?”

A tidal wave of emotions were coursing through Luke, indecision washing over him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be completely point blank honest with his father.

“How’s that?” His father wondered, settling back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, as if ready for story time. “Are you a psychic now Lucas? Because if so, then by all means, don’t waste your time here, go off and impress the world. Make a living off that, see how fast you can’t come up with rent money.”

“I’m not a psychic, stop, just stop being so damn ridiculous. So I refuse to let you pimp me out for your own personal gain.” Luke replied irritably. He hated, **hated** when his father went off on tangents like that.

His father merely snorted, “Alright, if I’m being so ridiculous, then you make the deal.”

“I don’t want to make the deal, just like I don’t want to date her. I don’t want to date any girls. I don’t like girls.”

“You don’t what?” Mr. Hemmings deadpanned his voice contrite.

Luke sighed, his anger decompressing. “I don’t like girls, I wish I did, but I don’t. It’d make it easier for you, for me, for everyone in this god forsaken corporation, but I just don’t. I don’t think I ever have. No I’m sure I haven’t. And I never will. I could go on and pretend to like them to make you happy, but I sure as hell wouldn’t be, at all.”

“Luke,” his father started and stopped, seeming to search for the right words. Luke watched his father’s expression change multiple times, contorting from shock to confusion back to shock. With his hands shaking Luke left the office feeling he had some form of pride left, which was strange because he originally thought he’d feel guilty, ashamed, like it was his fault. The truth of the matter was there was nothing guilty or wrong about it, it was just a fact and now that he’d said it aloud, he truly realized that.

 

It’s funny, really, how often Ashton caught himself staring at Luke throughout the rest of the week, he’d started to pick up on tiny little hints of Luke’s moods through his expressions. When he was stressed about the stacks of paper work he puckered his lips and narrowed his eyebrows. When he was nervous his eyes would dart back and forth to the now permanently closed door, as if waiting for a monster to step through. Friday afternoon just as the boys were finishing up the rest of the filing and disconnecting the phones Luke had a new expression, foreign to Ashton.

“You alright?” Ashton wondered aloud, feeling it was okay for him to ask such things out of the blue now. A week had gone by, the majorities of their times had been spent together in solidarity, jokes cracked, a few rough times endured.

“I’m good,” Luke said, his left eye slightly twitching. With the one microscopic movement Ashton had his expression paired with an emotional state. Denial. “ **You** good?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Ashton said, caught off guard from the one eighty the conversation had taken. He wasn’t good or bad, just fine. A little anxious for the weekend to start, a little saddened by the thought that he wouldn’t see Luke for two days, a little confused as to why he was sad about that. His balance was just ‘fine’, perhaps a bit tipped in the ‘bad’ direction, but nothing to the severity of mentioning it.

“You know I overheard Calum talking to Michael on the phone today, told him to tell him I said hi, Michael doesn’t remember me,” Luke laughed, his subject change tipping Ashton’s scale a bit to the ‘good’. He loved hearing Luke talk about his friends, it was just a plus that in the same wind he’d mentioned a part of Ashton’s life as well.

“You know he does things like that, I’m pretty sure he picked that particular bar because he felt a deep connection with the name,” Ashton replied fondly, memories of Michael at his worst intruding his thoughts, most of them centered around The Blackout. “One time he got so drunk he staggered out the bar and called me forty five minutes later to pick him up at an all-night roller disco.”

“Michael is a rare breed,” Luke said through an honest to god giggle. It was light and airy, filled with joy at Ashton’s story just as Ashton was filled with joy at making him giggle. “But how in the actual hell did he end up there? And why didn’t you stop him?”

“Because that wouldn’t make for an interesting story now would it?” Ashton hummed in reply, not willing to admit that he himself was so drunk he couldn’t even stagger out of the bar after his best friend.

“I suppose not,” Luke chimed tugging on his jacket, his preparations to leave now complete, Ashton’s tiny office world breaking as he too stood from his beloved swivel chair and put on his jacket, now nothing binding their time.

Silently they stepped out of the office, the last of their time spent together in the elevator only the music filling the void. As they walked their separate ways down the street Ashton wanted nothing more than to turn back and ask Luke to hang out, but ultimately resisted, second guessing if Luke really wanted to spend time with him outside of work. He’d had friends like that before, who he’d only ever hung out with at school, the second they left campus they were nonexistent to each other. He really, **really** didn’t want it to be that way with Luke. Though he was having some conflicting feelings within himself about just how much he liked Luke, he didn’t want to let that stop him, he was just going to pursue it and see how things ended up.

With concerns of his friendship with Luke on his mind Ashton continued on his way home, the now familiar streets of London blending in as he passed street corners. Soon enough he was entering his rather shabby shared apartment, Michael lounged across the couch, their fuzzy box like T.V playing a DVD. Michael barely reacted when Ashton moved his friend’s feet off a cushion to sit himself down.

“How was work?” Michael finally asked when a dull part of the movie started to play.

“Great, heard you don’t remember meeting Luke,” Ashton informed much to Michaels embarrassment, his usually pale complexion reddening.

“I’m not proud of what I do, but I will own up to it,” Michael admitted sheepishly, tossing his arms behind his head to better support his neck as he stared at Ashton.

“Admitting it is the first step to solving the problem there Mikey,” Ashton teased, only using the pet name when being facetious or a friendly drunk.

“I have no problem; you don’t see me drowning in booze do you? I only drink on occasion, and those occasions just turn out to be rather extreme,” Michael defended. It was true, Michael had total control of his intake of alcohol, there was no reason for Ashton to worry.

“Well how about we make an occasion for tonight? No drinks though, just some good ol’ bonding time,” Ashton offered, genuinely just needing to talk with his best friend. He wasn’t sure what was stirring inside him about Luke, but if there ever was a good ear to listen to his problems he was laying on the couch opposite him waggling his eyebrows.

“Bonding time you say?” Michael asked in a husky voice, somehow able to sexualize anything.

“Yes, bonding time. We’ll go get dinner, I’m buying,” Ashton said standing with a stretch and heading for the door. “Put on some pants.”

**  
**

Irritably Luke let out a sigh as he glanced down at his phone once more, thirty minutes late she was, and here he was waiting as patiently as he could for a date he didn’t want to meet to show up. Luke had only agreed to go on this damn date after three days of silence from his father, when he told his dad that he had texted the girl, god knows he’d already forgotten her name, to have a makeup date his father had been ecstatic, making Luke’s own feelings insignificant.

Finally a girl with curly red hair approached the table, the essence of bitch face plastered on. Graciously Luke stood to meet her as she neared, he offered his hand, unsure how else to act in this situation. He’d never been on a blind date before.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Luke,” he introduced.

“Daisy,” she supplied as she sat, leaving Luke standing with his hand out. Grimacing inwardly and perhaps a bit outwardly he took his seat floundering around in his mind for conversation topics, this date hadn’t been going for more than a minute and he was already in hot water as she’d resorted to her phone for entertainment.

“Daisy, like the flower, that’s pretty,” he tried to compliment but his confidence plummeted when she looked up from her phone screen with a “never heard that before smirk”. Before he was scalded alive the waiter came over, listed off the specials and made eyes at his date. _Good, take her,_ Luke thought bitterly as he watched Daisy pour over the menu, asking the stupidest questions he couldn’t have even mustered up and he could be plain idiotic.

“So these drinks, they come with ice right?” Daisy asked, her voice so bitterly sweet it reminded Luke of the time he attempted to eat raw sugar. It sounded like a good idea in theory but in practice it made him want to vomit.

Daisy went on and on about the menu, the waiter laughing overenthusiastically at her ‘jokes’ and only parted when Luke let out an audible sigh accidentally. Daisy, either oblivious to her behavior or choosing to be so tapped her fake nails on the table almost glaring at Luke. Once again Luke found himself desperate for something to say to fill the gaping void he could feel himself about ready to jump into.

“So, I hear your dad owns a record company, you must have grown up around music?” Luke asked, the only information he had on her being pulled out in a desperate attempt at common ground. Music was the most universal topic that could be discussed and when it came to Luke he could discuss it for decades.

“He bought it last year,” she snipped pushing a strand of curls out of her face. Her curls weren’t as loose and carefree as Ashton’s, but more uptight and rigid; Luke figured they were just to match her personality. There was nothing spectacular about her, no defining traits that Luke could focus on, like with Ashton and his dimples, or the beautiful hazel color of his eyes. “And I don’t know why your father wants to buy it; he’s a magazine mogul, not record producer.”

“My father doesn’t want to take your dads business, he just wants the rights to the artists signed to him, pictures, interviews, exclusive lyric leaks. That’s all,” Luke retorted, even he was confused by the business dynamics of this ‘sale’, unsure why it really even mattered, Uncensored was going to publish whatever it was going to publish anyway.

“Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom,” Daisy sneered rolling her dull green eyes. She scooted out of the booth, the only clue that she wasn’t planning on escaping out the window was that she left her bag on the seat. Intrusive thoughts of throwing the damn bag out the window hit Luke like a ton of bricks but he held back, glancing at his escape route, the door shining in all its glory only twenty feet away. Before he knew it his leg was inching its way out of the booth but stopped short when the door flew open and in walked Ashton and Michael, Ashton with his head thrown back in laughter, Michael with a smug smirk.

Conflicted as to what to do, wave them over or sink into his seat and pray that a portal to hell would open so he could end his misery. Before he had the time to decide Ashton spotted him, his face aglow with pure elation, making Luke’s heart thump. Shyly he waved at Ashton wishing his ‘date’ might fall into the toilet to buy him some time, he didn’t want Ashton to see him on a date with a **girl.** He wasn’t five anymore, but he was damn sure Daisy had a case of the cooties and the bitchies.Unfortunately the Gods or whoever was in charge of Luke’s luck that night were a bit vengeful as Daisy returned to her place, even more of a scowl on her face.

Not bothering to greet his ‘date’s’ return he watched as Ashton’s elation turned to something else, something not so happy as he and Michael waited for the host to gather their silverware and menus. Michael took in Ashton’s gaze and looked over for himself, meeting Luke’s intent gaze, the slightest of recognition flashing through the blue haired boy’s eyes, only offering a nod.

“Are you even listening to me?” Daisy, for lack of a better word, bitched at Luke who only broke his stare on Ashton once the host pulled him away to his table, all the way across the restaurant.

“Mhm,” Luke muttered refusing to meet her eyes. They lapsed into an obviously irritated silence, Luke sneaking glances over at Ashton’s table where he was bent over a menu, giving all his focus to his options.

“God, when is our food gonna get here?” Daisy complained. Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes and put his face in his hands.

“You didn’t even end up ordering anything,” he said behind his hands miserably. That portal to hell was definitely sounding better and better, at this point **he** was willing to fall in the toilet, Lord knows it had a better personality than Daisy.

  


To say his heart fell to his stomach when he saw Luke with that girl was an understatement, it felt more like a never ending free fall, like his heart walked out of his chest and jumped off a cliff. His confusion as to why his reaction was so dramatic was heightening as he stole glances at Luke, who now had his face in his hands, something he only did when hiding a laugh or masking his frustration.

Ashton could tell Michael knew something was up, the dyed boy keeping a tentative eye on him as the waitress stalked off to retrieve their drinks. Ashton wanted to tell Michael everything that was going on in his mind lately, but his mind was so damn intricately snarled it was hard to form the right words, but he took his best swing when Michael looked over at Luke, who Ashton had been subconsciously staring at for at least two minutes now.

“So you know Luke right?” Ashton started to which Michael nodded minutely, only a glimmer of recognition in his eyes, seeing the boy sober a good jog for his memory.

“A bit,” Michael admitted with one more quick glance over at Luke.

“Well he’s the guy I’ve been working with the past week,” Ashton informed. “I-I really don’t know how to say this, but I’m pretty sure I like him.” 

“You mean as a friend? Ash, are you trying to tell me I’ve been replaced as your best friend?” Michael asked in all seriousness, the obvious flying way over his head.

“No Michael, nobody could ever replace you,” Ashton said sincerely. “I mean I think I like, **like** him.” Ashton’s declaration ended in a whisper as the waitress came back with their drinks and briskly took their orders as more customers poured in.

Michael took a moment to soak in Ashton’s words, leaning back in the booth with an unreadable expression on. Ashton held his breath, the anticipation tearing him to shreds. In the back of his mind somewhere deep down he knew Michael would never turn his back on him but doubts are doubts and very persistent.

“That’s adorable,” Michael said in a baby voice, his eyes glossing over as if he were about to cry. “Little Ashton has a crush.”

“Michael I’m older than you,” Ashton corrected but let out his anxiety ridden breath of air in relief. He should have known Michael wouldn’t care who Ashton liked, Michael was one of the most understanding people he’d ever had the privilege of knowing, sure he was rough on the outside but the inside was all teddy bear stuffing.

“That’s beside the point. When exactly did this happen?”

“Well I started work with him on Monday morning so um- probably Monday afternoon,” Ashton explained, feeling about ten thousand pounds lighter. “And I thought maybe he liked me too-“

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re absolutely amazing- oh wait,” Michael deadpanned, realization finally dawning upon him. Despite the situation Ashton couldn’t help but laugh, his best friend really was smart, just a little slow to the pitch.

“He probably doesn’t even like boys,” Ashton said aloud his own realization coming to be. “God I’m so stupid.”

“That’s why he’s been looking at you even more than you’ve been looking at him,” Michael said skeptically.

“Wait- what?” Ashton questioned as his cheeks reddened.

“You can’t **feel** his stare? It’s pretty intense,” Michael said averting his gaze to Luke across the restaurant. “He’s doing it right now,” Michael mumbled, barely opening his mouth as if Luke could read his lips.

“Really?”

Just as Ashton was about to look over at the blue eyed boy the waitress came back with their trays of food, all senses being drowned out by the delicious aroma assaulting them. The waitress went on to say something that Ashton couldn’t keep up with as he stared down his meal, waiting for the lady to leave to begin eating animalistic like, trying to be polite and spare her that vision.

“Great now blue eyes and the waitress are making goo goo eyes at you,” Michael quipped in between gargantuan bites of food. Mid bite the blue haired boy let his fork drop to his plate with an obnoxious clatter, something striking him. “That’s it!”

“What?”

“Make him jealous!”

“No, no, no, one hundred percent no. Things like that never end well,” Ashton said deafeningly, attracting the attention of a few other customers, much to his embarrassment.

“Well then, we have to get your mind off of him,” Michael started, the mention of ‘him’ prompting Ashton to look over, then prompting Michael to kick Ashton under the table. “Don’t look at him. Look at me. We’re doing a Luke detox.”

“I have to go to work with him on Monday.”

“A weekend detox.”  

**\---**

The horrendousness that will be lived down as the “Date of Daisy” ended abruptly but all the same dragged on **forever,** the only thing keeping Luke moderately sane was peeking glances at Ashton. Luke figured the date was over when Daisy excused herself in the middle of their meal to go to the bathroom once again and instead walked out the front door. _So much for subtlety_ he thought bitterly. Honestly he was beyond glad Daisy had called it quits on their date, he was just bitter it had taken her so long.

Luke flagged down their waiter and asked for the check and some take out boxes, not wanting to waste perfectly good food that Daisy had left untouched. Once paid and all packed up Luke headed for the door, one last glance at Ashton who was intently looking at Michael, serious business etched into his facial features. An obvious confusion settled around Luke, but he tried his best to ignore it as he walked back to his apartment.

Upon stumbling in the door Luke’s phone chimed with a text message from Calum telling him to keep his door unlocked and that he’d be there in twenty minutes. Figuring he’d need a pick me up Luke did as Calum told him and settled in on the couch, flicking on the flat screen, some form of trash T.V. on.

True to his word, twenty minutes later Calum came stalking through the door, a shit eating grin on his face. “You’ll never guess what I did today.”

“I hate this game,” Luke muttered with a shake of his head.

“I know that’s why we play it. Now guess,” Calum urged plopping himself directly next to Luke, personal space an abstract concept to him.

Luke rolled his eyes at Calum but nonetheless guessed, albeit sarcastically, “Went on a disastrous date? No wait- that was me.”

“Oh God, you mean Daisy?” Calum inquired, if Luke had cared at all about Daisy he would have felt like shit that he couldn’t remember her name but Calum could, and she was only mentioned in passing by his father, once.

“Yeah, we’ll get into that later. Now tell me what did you do today?” Luke asked, really regretting bringing up his date, he didn’t want to hash out all the details at the moment.

“I talked to Harris, the guy who runs The Blackout and he said I could play a set there once a week,” Calum boasted, that grin finding its way right back to his face.

“That’s great man! When’s your first gig?” Luke asked with the promise of being there to support him in that simple question.

“Tomorrow night, Saturday’s a pretty prime time eh?”

“You bet,” Luke agreed already mentally preparing himself for the night out that was inevitable due to his friend’s news.

“Now let’s talk you and this disaster date,” Calum said settling in, his head resting on Luke’s shoulder familiarly.

“First off Daisy’s a girl,” Luke started to which Calum only laughed. Calum was the first person Luke had come out to about a month ago, Luke’s father was the second and look how well that had ended up. “Secondly, she’s possibly one of the biggest bitches I’ve ever met.”

“Did you give her a reason to be bitchy?” Calum wondered, always trying to see the best in people, sometimes it really pissed Luke off.

With a sigh Luke replied, “I’m sure I wasn’t exactly chipper to be there but I wasn’t near her level of rude.”

“Alright, not a boy, rude, anything else?” Calum said making little check marks with his finger in the air. “It’s three strikes and she’s out.”

“Well,” Luke said trying to drag out the word as much as possible which made Calum nudge him in the side. “She’s not Ashton.”

“Ashton?”

“Ashton.”

“You mean the intern?” Calum asked, aghast at Luke’s revelation.

“Ashton the intern,” Luke clarified.  

“That’s naughty, you guys work together,” Calum teased.

“Nothing’s happened, I’m not sure he even considers us friends,” Luke said solemnly.

“From what you’ve told me of him, that is complete bullshit Lucas, and you know it. Look, I’m sure you guys are friends, there’s no way you’re not, and ya know what? Nothing has happened-“

“That’s not really helping,” Luke cut off Calum.

“Nothing has happened, **yet**.” Calum finished with a grin, Luke could almost hear the wheels turning in Calum’s mind, he was sure to be hatching up some ridiculous plan, Luke could only hope it didn’t get them in trouble.

**\---**

A weekend Luke detox sounded easy in theory, just forty eight hours without talking to him or seeing him, but oh no, Michael made it impossible. Talking and seeing Luke were definite no no’s but the blue haired boy went far beyond that. The past sixteen hours ridiculously tedious.

“You’re thinking about him again aren’t you?” Michael asked with a wide eyed stare of perpetual doom.

“What? No,” Ashton lied quickly twiddling his thumbs, one of his tells.

“Then what were you thinking of?” Michael asked with an arch of his eyebrow, completely not believing his best friend.

“How great of a friend you are,” Ashton tried to cover, his voice going a couple of octaves higher than usual. Smiling he scooted closer to Michael who backed away from him into the corner of the couch.

“I agree with that statement, but that’s not at all what you were thinking about,” he claimed beginning a stare down much to Ashton’s discomfort. The curly haired boy did not look away from Michael, in fact he kept staring at him until the beep of his phone pulled Michael’s attention away from Ashton. With lightning like speed Michael grabbed for Ashton’s phone on the coffee table and glanced at the sender of the text message.

“Mikey, give me my phone,” Ashton pled as he desperately attempted to grab the cellular device from him, but the younger boy was having none of it as he stretched his arm out, phone in a tight grip, just out of Ashton’s reach.

“No,” Michael hollered pushing Ashton’s arms off of him and standing up so fast it gave Ashton whiplash. “I swear to god if you touch this phone I will shove it so far up your ass that the next time **he** texts you the ding will come out of your mouth.”

With that threat Ashton leaned back into the couch, content not to have Michael live out his maniacal threatening plans, knowing full well he’d give it his best try. Michael softened soon enough and sat next to his best friend putting a supportive hand on the older boys knee.

“I’m doing this because I love you and don’t want to see you get hurt,” Michael said sincerely.

“I know, but, here’s a crazy thought, how about I just tell him?” Ashton inquired to which Michael slapped the back of his head.

“Are you clinically insane?” Michael shouted. “You’ll just be signing up to have your heart ripped out of your chest.”

“Why? Why are you so set that he’ll do that to me?” Ashton asked desperately seeking guidance from Michael. Sure Ashton was older but Michael had plenty of relationship advice to offer, though not necessarily the type Ashton was looking for, and he knew deep down Michael only had his best interests at heart.

“I’m just saying that at this point in time I know it won’t end up well. For God’s sake he was on a date with a girl.” 

“But he looked miserable,” Ashton concluded.

“Maybe, ya know what, maybe he doesn’t like girls at all or maybe he likes girls and boys or nobody for all I care, but at least right now I’m betting he just **can’t** like boys or he would be all over you.”

“What?” Ashton blanched at Michael’s bold statement.

“Dude if I liked boys I would have gotten to you the moment we met,” Michael clarified somewhat.

“That’s… sweet?” Ashton tried for the right word but ultimately the situation and conversation were way beyond his usual comfort zone and he didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t mention it, babe,” Michael said with a wink tinting Ashton’s cheeks pink.

“I won’t… ever,” Ashton responded.

“Alright, good,” Michael mumbled the situation clearly handled on his part.

The two boys lapsed into silence as they sat on the couch their fuzzy TV playing in the background, neither one really giving apt attention to the program that was on. Guardedly Ashton’s thoughts revolved around Luke, he was honestly paranoid his friend could hear his thoughts when Michael turned to face him, a slight scowl on his face. Cautiously Ashton looked away and began counting backwards from one hundred just to get his mind off Luke. Once he hit eighty three Michael looked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“How in the actual hell did you do that?” Ashton wondered aloud, the curiosity getting the best of him.

“You were twiddling your thumbs with a huge grin on your stupid face; it’s not hard to tell when you’re thinking about him.”

“Oh,” was all Ashton could muster out.

**  
**

“I told you, I told you, I told you,” Luke rambled as he paced the length of his kitchen. Calum shrugged in ignorance as he shoveled another spoonful or cereal in his mouth. Luke sighed and shoved his phone in Calum’s face. A text conversation between Luke and Ashton lighting up the screen. “He hasn’t responded yet.”

“And what exactly is it that you’re telling me?” Calum inquired wearily not sure if he was mentally ready for another excavation into Luke’s mind.

“That he doesn’t even want to be friends with me, let alone more,” Luke replied dimly, his eyes seemingly shifting to a darker blue with his mood.

Pointing his now clean spoon at Luke, Calum gestured wildly, “How does no reply insinuate that?”

“If he liked me he’d be talking to me,” Luke deadpanned in all seriousness, emotions coursing through him so vividly they mangled his facial features.

“Maybe he just didn’t get the text, or his phone’s broken, or it fell in the toilet? I mean it’s not that crazy of a thing to happen,” Calum suggested.

Luke narrowed his eyes, “Are you trying to tell me your phone fell in the toilet?”

“I’m just saying shit happens.”

With an unamused head nod Luke responded, “Nice word play.”

“Thanks,” Calum beamed. “Honestly though there could millions of reasons why he hasn’t responded so don’t go nitpicking the worst ones. How long ago did you send the text?”

“Three minutes ago,” Luke admitted sheepishly to which Calum glared daggers at the younger boy.

“God you’re clingy,” Calum joked.

“Alright, alright, I see your point. I’ll give him five more minutes and then I’m jumping to the worst conclusions.”

“You go ahead and have fun making yourself miserable,” Calum said as he picked up his now empty bowl and brought it to the sink. “But if you ever have a spare minute during your pity party you might wanna think about what you’re gonna wear tonight to my set.”

Luke looked down at his simple outfit of a black t shirt and black skinny jeans, “What’s wrong with this?”

“Nothing,” Calum chirped. “Except everything.”

Leaving his friends insult to silence Luke headed to his bedroom to pick out a new outfit, a bit more aware of what he was wearing. It wasn’t just a black shirt with skinny jeans, it was a black shirt with unintentional tears and pizza sauce stains on it. Opening his closet he sighed.

“Well you gonna come help?” Luke hollered out, Calum quickly coming to the rescue.

“Wear this,” Calum suggested, throwing a random shirt at Luke.

“You didn’t even look,” Luke accused but Calum smiled.

“Anything is better than what you were wearing, besides you wanna look good tonight.”

“Why? No one’s going to be paying attention to my clothing choices when you’re performing,” Luke muttered.

“Just change,” Calum ordered and stalked out of the bedroom.

Confused as to why he was changing hours before they had to leave he threw the shirt on the bed and then launched himself onto it. He pulled out his phone and checked once more if Ashton had replied to his text and was of course crushed when he realized he hadn’t. Blame swept through his mind, it was all Daisy’s fault, everything was sailing smoothly between them before Ashton saw him on that damn set up date.

Cursing the day Daisy was born Luke sent one more text off to Ashton before throwing his phone across the room where it slid underneath his dresser. He refused to be that pathetic as to keep checking the damn thing every five seconds and with it out of sight he was hoping it would be out of mind. The door swung open to reveal Calum who was now holding an open bag of cookies, crumbs crusting his mouth.

“Dude, you need to go shopping you’re almost out of food.”

“I wonder why,” Luke laughed.

 ---

The dim bar lights reflected greatly upon Ashton’s current mood. It was Saturday night and instead of sitting at home trying not to but inevitably thinking about Luke, Michael had dragged him out to The Blackout. They weren’t there to get drunk or anything, just merely something to do with the immeasurable amount of free time that was not supposed to be used to think about **him** Ashton suddenly had.

“I heard Harris say that the set is extremely good,” Michael beamed knowingly, the promise of music always a good one. That was in fact the only reason Ashton had finally relented to Michael’s plan. There was never a bad time to catch an acoustic set.

“It better be,” Ashton mumbled wishing he could just lighten up and enjoy himself. He was out with his best friend to listen to some good music, he could have a good time, or he could just convince himself he was and hopefully that’d be enough.

A chord struck, echoing throughout the vicinity, a cough silencing the customers, Ashton turned to look at the performer as he took his seat on a bar stool, instrument in hand. An audible ‘oh!’ came from Michaels mouth, Ashton turning back to see what had struck the boy’s mind.

“Shit,” Michael mumbled as the performer began his set, his trained voice floating effortlessly to their table, everyone around seemingly impressed.

“What?” Ashton whispered back to Michael who had now gone stark white, his eyes darting nervously to the singer and back to Ashton. Unable to connect anything to the performance that was happening at the moment and Ashton himself he sat dumbfounded until his eyes made their way over to the edge of the makeshift stage. There in the ‘front row’ with all his golden glory was Luke Hemmings, the last person Ashton was supposed to think about, let alone see.

With a forceful shove Michael toppled his way out of his side of the booth and slammed into Ashton’s side, covering the elders face from Luke’s view with his own. Michael mumbled something about how Calum, who Ashton was assuming was the performer, should just come to these things alone, going so far as to mutter a few profanities for their stroke of ‘bad luck’. Ashton deemed Michael’s body shield pretty pointless on Michael’s behalf as Luke was intently watching his friend; Ashton shoved him back a bit and sighed.

“Should I just go?” Ashton wondered. Michael shook his head ‘no’.

“You can’t walk out in the middle of a song,” Michael explained, manners over this matter had apparently won within the younger boy.

“Okay, once the songs done I’ll just inconspicuously leave?” Ashton suggested making Michael nod his head ‘yes’ this time.

As Calum continued his set Ashton’s mind whirred with escape plans even though all he truly wanted was to go over to Luke and apologize for not returning any of his texts, make up some excuse that didn’t make him sounds as pathetic as he was for having a ‘Luke Detox’. Once the song came to a close Michael scooted out of the booth and stood to the side waiting for Ashton to collect himself and make his own way out. Eyes set on the exit Ashton started to walk towards it when his feet pulled a ‘fuck you’ and headed straight toward Luke, Michael trying to grab his shirt to pull him back but to no avail as he’d already been spotted by the blond boy.

Ashton waved shyly as he approached, trying to keep his demeanor in check as Michael huffed out in annoyance. Knowing he would pay for this later from a profoundly angered Michael, Ashton pushed all his doubts aside and the threat of physical pain that Michael might inflict he came to a stop in front of Luke. Calum had hopped off stage an unquestionably titanic sized smile of accomplishment on his face and then patted Luke on the back and looked behind Ashton to where Michael was fuming.

“Hey man!” Calum greeted the pissed off boy making his way round Ashton, pulling Michael off to the side leaving Ashton alone with Luke who was looking down at the scuffed floor.

“What are you guys doing here?” Luke asked, his voice as tiny as the smile that he couldn’t seem to hold back even though he was putting on some sort of front which hurt Ashton more than it should have considering he was the one ignoring Luke.

“Michael said there was gonna be a performance and we should really see it,” Ashton explained nervously, his hands running through his hair.

**  
**

Seeing how nervous Ashton was made Luke feel a bit better, if he was going to go on and ignore him the least he could do was feel bad about it and portray that emotion through the shaking of his hands and the tick of running said shaking hands through his hair. After Ashton’s explanation Luke finally met his eyes and gave a cool nod to the older boy, trying to keep his calm and not scream in his face in question of why he hadn’t texted him back.

“Was it worth it?” Luke asked trying to keep the conversation neutral.

“Yeah it was great, Calum’s really good,” Ashton praised making Luke’s flood gates open with a smile. Though the compliment was directed towards Calum it still made Luke feel good to hear such nice words coming from Ashton after the stony silence.

“He’ll be glad to hear that,” Luke commented forcing his gates closed, he didn’t want to expect too much of Ashton, they had only known each other a week and there was no telling if they were ever, **ever** going to be more than friends. At this point Luke was still doubtful they were friends, but seeing the way Ashton’s face lit up when Luke kept conversing calmed some of those fears.

“Of course,” Ashton affirmed with a bit more of a smile. In the next ten seconds if Luke had flood gates then Ashton was Niagara falls. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you back Michael took my phone from me when he saw you texted and wouldn’t let me reply because of the detox and I mean I wanted to but Michael has a way with threats and I like my intestines the way they are I don’t need a phone messing them up.”

“Whoa- what?” Luke questioned as Ashton visibly caught his breath, all this new information hitting him like a ton of bricks. He tried to put together all of the sentences that came out as one in Ashton’s rush to explain but couldn’t fathom what any of them meant. A few key words struck Luke, little bricks in the arsenal being shoved in his face, ‘detox’ being the main one. “You’re on a detox?”

With wide eyes Ashton subtly nodded. Confused as to why he was at a bar if he were detoxing and worried why he would need to Luke replied with the confusion set in his eyes.

“A detox from you.”

Associating the word with its purest definition Luke took the meaning as he was toxic to Ashton that he just **couldn’t** be around him any longer. Apparently Ashton was quick to pick up on Luke’s hurt so he went on to further explain himself.

“It’s not that you’re bad, you’re anything but bad. You’re amazing. It’s just- I- I think I might like you too much. More than you like me. And I don’t know how to handle this, obviously, or I wouldn’t have just hurt you.”

“You mean like **like**?” Was all Luke could manage, he was too fixated on Ashton’s confession and the way his eyes twinkled when he was explaining how ‘amazing’ Luke was totally negating the hurt from his previous statement.

“Yeah,” he admitted, eyes downcast, that twinkle inevitably gone. “I just don’t want it to be awkward at the office. I- I’ll just leave and resign on Monday.”

“Don’t even think about doing that,” Luke called after Ashton who turned around to face him, clearly ambushed by his words.

“Wh-what?” he stuttered out as Michael suddenly reappeared tugging on his friends sleeve clearly wanting to exit immediately.

“Well if you resign then I wouldn’t be able to see the person I **like** every day,” Luke announced a surge of confidence running through him as he knew this was probably his only chance to let Ashton know, and it was a slimming chance as he was being herded by Michael who was so insistent upon leaving after hearing Luke’s declaration.

With one final tug Michael managed to get Ashton to start exiting the building, though, not before Luke saw the smile cross his face, his dimples on full view for the younger boy, making his heart speed up. Calum was at his side soon enough ready to leave, and never had Luke ever wanted Monday to approach so quickly.

 

The rush of excitement that washed over Ashton was electrifying as he stabbed at the elevator buttons to bring him up to his tiny intern office he had learned to love. So maybe it wasn’t the office so much as who would be sitting in the office with him all day, his declaration repetitively digging into his mind all of Saturday night and Sunday. It was a beautiful digging though, something he kept repeating to Michael, making the boy roll his eyes so hard they could have popped out of his head, but Ashton didn’t care, he was much too happy. Disregarding all of Michael’s warnings Ashton stepped off the elevator as if floating in midair.

As if totally weightless Ashton carried himself to the back of the office where the intern office door stood open, upon entrance Ashton noted that Luke’s desk was completely cleared of all its usual clutter.  There were no more stacks of magazines, no guitar picks scattered about the wooden surface, even the tangle of headphones that had stared the blond boy down all of last week was gone. This left Ashton baffled as he took his seat, even the excitement of being reacquainted with his swivel chair wasn’t enough to keep the rising panic down.

Trying very hard visibly to quell his irrational fears Ashton focused his attention on the new stack of papers that was staring at him dauntingly. Promising himself that Luke was just late and had finally succumbed to his father’s orders that he clean off his desk made him feel minutely better. It wasn’t much to promise himself but it was something to keep his stomach from ripping to shreds as dread made its cycle through him. Call it intuition, call it ridiculous, whatever it may have been Ashton just couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that this was not just a cleanup call, that something had gone down with Luke.

Time ticked by, the clock the only thing keeping Ashton consistently on the edge of his seat hoping that any second Luke would walk through the door with a mischievous grin on his face, a shrug of his shoulders as to why he was late, plopping down in his seat and lazily pulling his legs up onto the desk, leaning back in his own swivel chair. Ashton was coming to realize that as the first hour passed, it was very possible that Luke was not coming into work today. He fought down the urge to pull out his cell phone and shoot the younger boy a text asking if he was okay, he didn’t want to be clingy, not when their confessions were so fresh.

Finding it rather difficult to focus on the filing, Ashton reverted to tapping his pens rhythmically as he waited for the office phone to ring, hoping that it would be distraction enough to keep him from doing something foolish. Of course it wasn’t though, one text message later Ashton felt even worse than before. He mentally smacked himself as twenty minutes later the text went unreplied. Ashton really hated to do it, but he was preparing himself to jump to the worst possible conclusions, maybe Luke hadn’t meant what he’d said and had regretted it so much that he found a way out of the office, out of Ashton’s life.

Impossibly time kept ticking by, each minute slower than the last, he was positive of it. As if time had a personal vendetta against Ashton he watched the clock intently, all of his work forgotten, the ringing of his phone silenced as he was losing the staring contest with the clock. Soon enough but not soon at all it was his lunch hour, and needing to get out of the tiny office before he went postal, he stood from his chair and stretched, preparing himself to leave. Messing his papers about to make it look as if he’d accomplished more than he had and taking the phone off the hook so calls wouldn’t be directed to the office he grabbed his wallet out of his desk drawer and was about to text Michael to meet him for lunch when the door opened.

A professional looking Luke stepped through the door wearing a button down shirt tucked into slacks and very shiny shoes adorning his feet, even a watch was strapped to his wrist. The sudden appearance of the boy was startling but Ashton won’t lie, Luke’s apparel had him intently staring.

**  
**

Luke had gotten to work early that morning to find his things boxed up, a note on the cardboard leaving explanation to go see his father in his office. Apparently the older Hemmings had big news for the younger. Almost hesitantly Luke grasped the box and made his way over to his father’s office, in all honestly Luke had wanted to wait for Ashton to get to work to say good morning to him but he had already been spotted by the office ladies, his father was sure to know he was here, and he didn’t want to keep him waiting.

He felt like he was descending into Hell when he opened his father’s office door but was confused when his father greeted him with a smile as if he were entering Heaven.  To say it was unexpected when his father clapped a congratulatory hand on his back and beamed down at him would be an understatement. Feeling like he was back in English class trying to decode authors hidden meanings within the context of a book Luke put his stuff down and waited for some sort of explanation.

“I signed the papers with Daisy’s father this morning! All thanks to you Lucas,” his father explained. Luke’s face reddened, not in embarrassment, but in an almost anger at the mere memory of Daisy. She was enough to get Luke’s blood boiling; just the thought of her had him wanting to open the bay windows behind his father’s desk to step off the ledge.

“I’ve decided to promote you, you’ll get your own office, and you will be handling the personal effects of the business.” With that statement Luke found himself in his own office, a large desk much like his father’s laid out with a personal computer and a glass jar of guitar picks to the side, as if a bribe.

Luke had tried to get his old job back, not sure he was completely ready for all the responsibilities that went with this promotion, not sure he wanted to be shut in an office all by himself, or honestly, shut in an office without Ashton. His father had ridden his request off as foolishness and pointed to a set of clothes on the desk, folded oh so neatly. His father explained that he would be attending meetings later that day with him and he needed to look the part. He could change in his new personal bathroom if he so wished. And he had.

It was a whirlwind of a morning, learning the programming of the computer, memorizing his new schedule, accepting somewhat bitter compliments and congratulations from his co-workers. When lunch finally came around he swore he’d left skid marks on the floor of his new office in his race to get out of there. With no set destination in mind he realized he was headed towards the intern office. He sincerely hoped Ashton hadn’t left for lunch yet; he just **needed** to tell him all that happened.

With a huff he opened the door and sure enough Ashton was preparing himself to leave, immensely happy that he wasn’t gone yet Luke cracked a smile so wide it hurt. Ashton stared back at him in response, his huge hazel eyes sparkling yet guarded. Carefully Ashton broke his gaze from Luke, leaving the younger boy a little empty as his gaze shifted to the floor, deep in thought.

“Well how are we going to start a rock band if we’re both wearing slacks and button ups?” Ashton questioned, his face tilting up towards Luke’s a goofy smile on his beautiful face.

“It can be our thing,” Luke replied immediately. “Some rock stars wear ripped jeans and t shirts, we can wear suits on stage.”

“Only if you wear a top hat and monocle as well,” Ashton laughed as they naturally made their way out of the office towards the elevator. They hadn’t even discussed where they were going or why but it felt right to keep moving forward after Ashton. Luke was pretty sure he would follow Ashton anywhere at this point, and that scared him because he’d only known the guy a week. One more week and Luke wasn’t sure how far gone he’d be because of the curly haired boy in front of him.

“I’ll wear the top hat and monocle if you use fancy canes as drum sticks,” Luke offered making Ashton giggle and his heart take flight.

“You’ve got yourself a deal there Lukey.”

 

Easy banter followed the boys as they exited the headquarters, conversation flowing as easily as the cool breeze between them. They had neglected to mention anything that happened Saturday, the confessions wiped away as if a chalkboard, still sort of there but not as vivid and definitely messy. Ashton knew he’d have to talk to Luke about it at some point, he couldn’t just keep going on as friends with Luke when he knew they were both having the same feelings, but for the time being the topic was smudged out.

“Wanna stop here for lunch?” Luke asked jerking his thumb over at a small café. Ashton read the name of the café with a snort, _The Void Café_ he’d never heard of such a thing but if Luke wanted to stop there, Ashton would not hesitate to trust him. With a quick nod from Ashton Luke started to jog across the street to make way to the other sidewalk and eventually the café. As Ashton neared delicious aromas wafted into his senses, his taste buds almost salivating.

“Smells good,” he commented as they entered, a little bell chiming their entry.

The café was impeccably clean and blindingly white. Pure white walls and tiles adorned the structure, complimentary white counters and tables with matching white seats set randomly across the café, the only splash of ‘color’ the black curtains hanging on the windows negating any light from spilling through. Ashton suddenly realized why they had called it _The Void._

“This place is great,” Luke assured with a crooked smile. Luke led Ashton to a booth in the back where a waitress easily filled their water glasses and handed them stark white menus, the font in nothing other than black. No pictures appeared on the menu, only simple black words marking their choices.

They bent over their menus for a moment until they’d decided and placed their orders, once the waitress had left after scribbling out their meals on her pad of paper Luke looked at Ashton, never breaking his gaze away. Ashton was sure his cheeks were contrasting to the white nicely with a deep shade of red. Luke was so bold in his stare that it made Ashton duck his head slightly to examine the silverware folded in napkins. Luke let out a small chuckle from his side of the booth and reach across to grab Ashton’s hand.

“I really do like you Ash,” Luke said softly, as if he feared he’d frightened Ashton.

Ashton wasn’t scared so much as he was anxious, Luke’s gaze filling him with butterflies that were adamant about flapping wildly. Ashton slowly looked up, staring back at Luke who wore a small smile, his lip ring catching on the bright light. Ashton subtly nodded back to Luke while he searched for the right words to say.

Finally Ashton settled on, “I like you too Luke, a lot.”

Finally their confessions were scratched onto the chalkboard in vibrant colors and all capitals. It was more of a relief now, having Luke looking at him like he was the setting sun, beautiful and needed all in one than it was to have Michael tugging on his arm as they choked out the words that’d been lingering between them the past seven days in a dimly lit bar.

“So what are we gonna do about it?” Luke asked suddenly breaking Ashton from his reverie of being comfortable staring back at Luke. The question took Ashton a bit off guard, he hadn’t really thought past this point, the confession was the only thing that had been worrying him up until now.

“Wh-What do you want to do?” Ashton asked.

“Be yours,” Luke said simply the two words creating a tidal wave of emotion over Ashton. His hand gripped  the one Luke had claimed as his heart did leaps and bounds with the declaration. That was all Ashton wanted as well.

“Okay.”

**  
**

Luke was brash with his words, so tired of tiptoeing around the truth, so exhausted from pretending to be someone he wasn’t. He’d laid it all on the line with Ashton and Ashton had happily reciprocated to Luke’s feelings and wants and needs. Luke couldn’t remember a time he had been so incredibly elated to hear two syllables packed into one word. Oh-kay. _Okay._ **Okay.**

They’d finished their meals quickly needing to get back to the office, work was not forgotten in their escapade of romance. Luke wouldn’t want to jeopardize all Ashton had worked for in attaining and maintaining the internship. As they strolled up to the glass doors of the office building Luke stopped suddenly, an idea drifting through his mind. The hand that was holding Ashton’s at the café was still in grasping the larger hand. He ran his thumb along his hand whisper soft and looked down at Ashton through his eyelashes.

“Why’d we stop?” Ashton asked, his cheeks pink and eyes glossed over as he bit his lip waiting for Luke to answer.

“I-I just want to end this date correctly,” Luke answered.

Ashton quirked his eyebrow, “That was a date?”

Luke couldn’t help the smirk that crawled onto his lips, sometimes Ashton was a little oblivious, “Yeah, and what happens after the first date?”

Ashton blinked up at him slowly in deep thought, his bitten lip releasing as he laughed, “A first kiss?”

“Good guess,” Luke chided softly as he pulled Ashton closer ever so slowly, leaving plenty of time for Ashton to refuse, but the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and pulled them together, their lips crashing together in a heated mess.

 It was sloppy and unpracticed but wonderful and giddy and full of enthusiasm and unsaid feelings and so many promises of the future. Luke tangled his fingers in Ashton’s curls, Ashton retaliating with his own grip on Luke’s neck tightening as their bodies pressed impossibly closer. Luke didn’t care that they were outside their work, he just cared about Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make an author super happy and really motivated! :D  
> Be my friend on [Tumblr](http://lashtonsillusion.tumbr.com)


End file.
